


Notice My Love for You

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, crazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has feelings for Ginger but has no idea what to do about it. So he decides to ignore his feelings and date a woman. After a while the truth comes out.</p><p>I don't write Marilyn Manson fics anymore. This is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Mibba account

John sat in the hotel room feeling a little depressed. He was sharing the room with Ginger who was in the shower currently. He wanted nothing but Ginger's affection.

John thought about his attempts at confessing and everytime they talk about relationships and dating Ginger always makes him feel jealous by bragging about some big breasted bimbo porn star look a like.

Ginger had a stash of porn that he'd gawk at and it bothered John so much.

Ginger seemed as straight as they come. He only spoke about women which made John talk about women aswell to seem just as straight.

Ginger never seemed homophobic at all but he did avoid getting too close to John.

One time John had left out of the washroom and felt Ginger watching him as he dried himself off.

John had looked over at him and asked why Ginger kept staring. Ginger only denied it a thousand times and told him to put his fucking towel back on.

John was honestly losing his patience. Why'd he always have to fall for straight guys.

John sighs and lays on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"In a cheery mood today huh?" Ginger said coming out of the bathroom in pajama pants and shirtless, smelling like cologne. John tried his best not to smile. It was so attractive.

Ginger quirked an invisible brow,"You okay?"

"Yeah bro." John says with a shrug.

Ginger didn't look convinced.

John sighed and said,"Just ready to date. I don't know any single chicks."

"Awwwwww wittle Johnny ish wonwey." Ginger mocked smiling jokingly.

John laughs,"Chill out....."

Ginger sat on John's bed ,"Seriously, are you tired of the groupies?"

John sighes,"Never to much cared for the bitches to begin with. I want a lady. Not some chick that doesn't even care about me." John looked down at his covers avoiding Ginger's stare. "Why are you staring at me!?"

Ginger shrugs and mumbled, "Just hits close to home..."

"What do you mean?" John asks.

"Nothin' gonna order some take out. You want some?" Ginger flops down on his own bed.

"Yes get me that chicken rice stuff." John says not being able to remember the name,"Oh and get a roadie to get me some ice cream. I want vanilla bean gelato. The big kind."

Ginger tutted at him shaking his head,"Ah-ah-aaah...you're not some love sick chick! Get the small one. The more sugar and crap you eat the worse you'll feel."

"Suck my ass grandma dearest." John grunts.

"Marilyn is ruining you!!!!!!" Ginger exclaims falling back dramatically.

John only shook his head. Ginger calls for the food and they watch tv silently.

After the finished eating John curled up and tried to go to sleep but he felt so cold on the inside and he knew it wasn't the ice cream. Something had to change. Ginger whispered, "You up John?"

"Yeah." John whispered back.

"Um well I'm kinda gonna jerk off so I'm just telling you beforehand so yeah...awkwardness...."

John laughed and shook his head,"Ohhhh kay... I'm just going to listen to my music and tell me when you're done..." he puts on his head phones and turns the other way feeling oddly aroused but still very awkward.

This was frustrating as hell.


	2. New Beginnings

John sat bored to death at the after party. Everyone else was drinking and falling over themselves but he just wasn't feeling that. I made him roll his eyes every three seconds.

He kept getting hit on by skanks he had no interest in which annoyed him more than anything.

He didn't even look when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Um hello." A soft voice says gently. John looks up and smiles,"Hello."

The woman sitting next to him was beautiful she looked very sweet and she was drunk which made John smile wider. It was refreshing to meet another sober person at these parties.

She says,"Why do you look so sad and distant?"

John looks confused and says,"I do!?"

The woman giggled at the way John looked at her,"Yes you do. You just seemed so gloomy over here so I decided to try to cheer you up."

"I'm fine." John says shrugging.

"Are you sure?" She says tilting her head cutely. John has to stop himself from smiling. "I'm sure."

The woman then says,"Okay then...um I'm Fiona Apple. I don't know if you listen to my music."

"Oh! Yeah I have! Sorry I didn't recognize you. I don't listen to you very often."

Fiona nods smiling,"I know you're John. Marilyn was over there screaming about you killing the vibe."

John laughs,"That's Marilyn for you." John sneers.

Fiona says,"Do you want to go to a quiet place to talk?"

John blinks nervously "Yeah sure."

The two of them went to John and Ginger's room to talk. Ginger was no where to be found do they had the room all to themselves.

They spent that night talking about everything and anything under the sun. John was so happy with Fiona's company he didn't realise that they had curled up and fallen asleep.


End file.
